


Зубная щётка

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Америка — обжора и фанатик идеального тела. Эти два качества крайне плохо уживаются друг с другом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Toothbrush](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237538) by blacknoise. 



В понедельник это будет синяя щётка. 

Синяя, как небо, как свобода, как бесконечность. Она скользит по губам, зубам, языку, щекочет нёбо. Накатывает волна тошноты. Рот наполняется слюной. Желудок сжимается. Диафрагма сокращается, и вверх, вверх и наружу — Америка склоняется над унитазом. Он уже наловчился делать это беззвучно, как бы ни бунтовали внутренности, выталкивая еду (жир, калории, уродство, бесформенность) вон из организма. Полупереваренные остатки двойного обеда плюхаются в воду – знакомый, почти музыкальный в своей тошнотворности звук. 

Он тяжело дышит между спазмами и вгоняет щётку глубже, в самое горло. 

Он продолжает до тех пор, пока в нём не остаётся только чёрно-зелёная желчь. 

Никакой еды.  
Никакого жира. 

Америка полощет рот листерином, приглаживает волосы и отправляется за спортивной сумкой. Сегодня он уделит исключительное внимание бицепсам и трицепсам. 

Во вторник это будет красная щётка. 

С самого утра Америка нещадно гоняет себя в спортзале: бегает полтора часа, подтягивается, уходит побегать снова. Людвиг перебрасывается с ним парой слов. Отмечает впечатляющую преданность тренировкам. 

Америка сверкает улыбкой и говорит, что это всего лишь часть бытия неотразимым. Людвиг фыркает, закатив глаза. Говорит, что с таким-то количеством поглощаемой еды Америка просто обязан следить за физической формой. Спрашивает, увидятся ли они у силовых тренажёров. 

Они сталкиваются и там, конечно. У Людвига сумасшедшие показатели: он жмёт четыреста фунтов лёжа без видимых усилий. Альфред тут же начинает сравнивать про себя (Германия минимум на дюйм шире в груди) и делает мысленную пометку обязательно влить в себя лишний протеиновый коктейль перед уходом. 

Людвиг со свистом выдыхает, готовясь водрузить почти согнутую под весом блинов штангу обратно на стойку. Америка направляет; эксперимента ради на секунду берёт на руки полный вес (это мелочь, он до сих пор может подбросить бизона, как котёнка, но почему же у Людвига тело лучше?!) и с лязгом опускает на место. 

Они одновременно поднимают головы, когда снаружи сигналят, и на парковке останавливается вишнёвая «Феррари» с торчащей со стороны водительского места знакомой завитушкой. Людвиг вздыхает, с хрустом разминает шею. Говорит, что ему пора. Отлично. 

Красная щётка ждёт Альфреда в сумке. Он не ел, но всё равно блюёт в общественном туалете на всякий случай, затем закидывается двумя таблетками для похудения, заливает в себя полстакана склизкого протеина, затем одевается, прихорашивается и уходит по делам. От таблеток сердце колотится в груди как сумасшедшее, а пот ощутимо течёт по спине и бокам.

Америка уверяет себя, что это стоит того, чтоб избавиться от треклятого лишнего фунта. 

В среду это будет белая щётка. 

Его руки дрожат в бешеном стаккато Паркинсона и ощупывают живот, бёдра, ноги. Его желудок полон под завязку, болезненно-умиротворяюще набит стейками и булочками. У него под ногтями до сих пор остался жирный коричневый жареного, и пальцы оставляют сальные следы по всему телу. 

Он сожрал столько, что хватило бы на целую футбольную команду дважды, хватая еду руками и заливая галлоном сладкого чая. 

Приём пищи для Америки — шоу, целое представление. Он испытывает гремучее, мрачное удовлетворение, обжираясь до икоты и замечая, как с омерзением кривятся случайные свидетели. Он не чувствует вкуса, только пакуется. Поглощает. Впихивает. 

Альфред смотрит на себя в зеркало, поджав губы. Его подташнивает и без щётки. И неожиданно накатывает паника: _он отвратителен_.

Он сломя голову бежит в туалет, задыхаясь, и вгоняет щётку в горло в надежде на спасительное очищение, после которого всё снова станет хорошо. 

В четверг он обойдётся без щётки. 

Не успеет с языка уйти вкус блинчиков и бигмаков, как Франциск опрокинет его на матрац и по комнате разольётся запах лавандового масла. Это обыденность, привычная настолько, что они сразу переходят к делу, к знакомому жаркому унижению. 

Они трахаются перед зеркалом, как обычно. Франция, бесконечно гордый своим телом, обожает любоваться на себя в любой ситуации. 

Америка же, стоя на коленях, в зеркало не смотрит. Он может поклясться, что даже краем глаза видел, как колышется жир, дряблое пузо и грудь, целлюлитные ляжки с растяжками. Он утыкается в простыни взмокшим лбом, а перед глазами всплывают сникерсы, бутылки колы, чизкейки и жареные куриные крылья. 

— Такое чудесное тело, — мурлычет Франциск, убирая с лица волосы, и вбивается в него безжалостнее, сильнее. — Хотя я даже рад, что у тебя появились такие замечательные мягкие бока, — поддразнивает шелковистый голос у самого уха. Ладонь шлёпает по бедру. Франциск смеётся. 

Но Франция не замечает (или не хочет замечать), как Америка смертельно бледнеет и жмурится, прячась от жгучей волны стыда. 

«Враньё, враньё, я качал пресс сегодня, у меня все мускулы твёрже камня. Я идеален, я идеален, просто скажи, что…»

Он кончает со всхлипом, обжигающим горло. Франциск опять не замечает, глядя на своё отражение, наслаждаясь видом. 

Через пару минут Америка снова окажется на четвереньках, но на этот раз на плиточном полу ванной, хватаясь за унитаз, как за спасательный круг. Пот будет стыть на коже, а сердце провалится в неизведанные глубины. Америка потянется за ним пальцами, надеясь достать через горло, пока горькие воспоминания о еде не покатятся с языка. 

В пятницу же…

В пятницу, несмотря ни на что, день начинается неплохо. На завтрак был эфедрин и слабительное, потом — пять часов в спортзале. Америка вымотался, но это приятная усталость, та, которая остаётся после того, как ушло всё. Он пуст. Лёгок как ветер. И голоден как волк. 

Мэтью отмечает, что зубы у него стали какие-то прозрачные. Сущая мелочь, в самом деле, но Канада смотрит на него с такой жалостью, что Альфреду хочется врезать нахальному сопляку в челюсть. Вместо этого он разжимает кулаки и обещает, что отложит на время отбеливающие полоски. Мэтью, придурок, пожимает плечами, поджимая беспокойно губы, и угощает целой коробочкой ментоловых леденцов. И уходит. 

А ведь день начинался так хорошо.

Достаточно одного леденца. Вот острая мята кусает язык, а вот уже Альфред трясёт пустой коробочкой и удивляется, когда это он успел. 

Мимо проходит Артур. Ухмыляется, обзывает его несносным обжорой. Предупреждает, что, если Альфред дальше будет жрать всё, что не приколочено, то разжиреет в два счёта. Альфред смеётся в ответ, но у него сужаются зрачки и сердце колотится на головокружительной скорости. Выступает предательский пот. Альфреду нечем крыть. 

За обедом он в одно лицо уминает четверть шведского стола, сидя в одиночестве на лестнице. Он глотает поспешно, не жуя, и смывает колой всё, что застревает в горле. Он шумно глотает и чавкает, пока желудок не сворачивается гранитной глыбой внутри. 

Альфреду нужно пройти мимо всех, чтоб попасть в уборную. Он идёт, низко склонив голову и делая вид, что не слышит, как кто-то зовёт его по имени. 

Он почти бегом добирается до туалета, захлопывает за собой дверь и запирает замок, затем открывает на полную оба крана, чтоб вода создала мерный белый шум на всё тесное помещение. Альфред лихорадочно роется в кармане пиджака, разыскивая щётку. Он сожрал столько, что его и так почти выворачивает. 

Он делает шаг в кабинку. Заправляет галстук в рубашку, чтоб не мешался. Наклоняется. Толкает ручку щётки в горло. 

И — ничего.

Слишком поздно.

Америка давится. Не может дышать. Царапает рот. Перед глазами начинают плясать чёрные точки. Лёгкие не справляются. Желудок скручивается в узел. Глаза начинают слезиться, и Америка сползает на пол.

«Я же умру здесь».

В порыве отчаяния он дёргается вперёд, ободок унитаза больно бьёт его под дых. Зубная щётка летит на пол, а за ней следует еда. 

Америка выгибается и извивается, будто из него изгоняют демона, а в голове вертится единственная мысль: он даже _это_ сделать правильно не может. 

Кап.

Кап.

Он опирается руками о пол, бездумно разглядывая звёздно-полосатую зубную щётку в луже раскисшей туалетной бумаги и своё отражение в мокрой поверхности, и тихо давится слезами, пока зрение не теряет фокус окончательно. И осознаёт с болезненной ясностью, что никогда, никогда не сможет стать идеальным.


End file.
